Alone
"Alone" is a song by INFINITE H, and the seventh track in INFINITE's second studio album, Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 난 또 눈물짓게 만들어 널 항상 같은 곳 바라볼 수 있는 것도 잠깐 스쳐가는 바람도 마음도 니가 옆에 있어도 난 또 눈물짓게 만들어 널 항상 같은 곳 바라볼 수 있는 것도 잠깐 스쳐가는 바람도 마음도 니가 옆에 있어도 처음과 같지 않단 너의 말에 왜 앞뒤가 맞지 않는 말만 계속 내 뱉어대는지 또 외쳐대는지 이 말은 못난 자존심에 가려지네 맘이 가벼워진 게 아냐 거품 없이 그냥 편해진 것 뿐 사소했던 말다툼에 만들어간 아픔 늘어난 변명 느려진 심장 넌 내게 말해 왜 못되게 막 해 난 너에게 말해 어떻게 더 잘해 왜 자신에게만 늘 관대해 바다처럼 자석처럼 끌렸던 우린 이제 같은 극처럼 밀어내 집착에 끌려 행복하게 그린 내일이 흐려 숨죽여 눈물 흘려 달콤하게 녹던 혀는 네 몸과 맘을 속여 난 또 눈물짓게 만들어 널 항상 같은 곳 바라 볼 수 있는 것도 잠깐 스쳐가는 바람도 마음도 니가 옆에 있어도 난 또 눈물짓게 만들어 널 항상 같은 곳 바라 볼 수 있는 것도 잠깐 스쳐가는 바람도 마음도 니가 옆에 있어도 사소한 감정 차이는 연같이 복잡하다 눈치보고 밀고 당기고 지겹게 반복한다 그 와중에 넌 당당한 여왕 항상 난 받들었어 그 외 시간 난 내 자신에 다 주인이 못됐어 크게 내 맘에 박힌 못 상처로 생긴 Sink Hole 다 상관없듯 말하고 자존심에만 가치를 둬 남자니까 변한 너 때문이니까 한숨 쉬고 참아줘란 말 입에 달고서 Special Day Event 감동적인 시간 You’re Not My Style 이기적인 생각 돌아오는 건 싸늘한 정적 속에 비난 잘해줘도 잘못했다는 일방적인 질타 손아귀 약점 잡힌 적같이 끝까지 빌어 멀어질까 이유를 몰라도 미친 듯 타일러 There Is Nothing Can Fill My Mind Up 오늘 이만 부는 바람 느슨하게 끊어 날려 난 잘 모르겠어 널 향했던 내 마음도 지쳐가는 것도 니 곁에 있어도 멀어지는 것 같아 나쁜 나란 걸 알아 나란 놈을 지워 아무 일 없던 것처럼 Good-bye 난 또 눈물짓게 만들어 널 항상 같은 곳 바라 볼 수 있는 것도 잠깐 스쳐가는 바람도 마음도 니가 옆에 있어도 난 또 눈물짓게 만들어 널 항상 같은 곳 바라볼 수 있는 것도 잠깐 스쳐가는 바람도 마음도 니가 옆에 있어도 니가 옆에 있어도 |-|Romanization= nan tto nunmuljitge mandeureo neol hangsang gateun got barabol su inneun geotdo jamkkan seuchyeoganeun baramdo maeumdo niga yeope isseodo nan tto nunmuljitge mandeureo neol hangsang gateun got barabol su inneun geotdo jamkkan seuchyeoganeun baramdo maeumdo niga yeope isseodo cheoeumgwa gatji antan neoui mare wae apdwiga matji annneun malman gyesok nae baeteodaeneunji tto oechyeodaeneunji i mareun motnan jajonsime garyeojine mami gabyeowojin ge anya geopum eobsi geunyang pyeonhaejin geot ppun sasohaetdeon maldatume mandeureogan apeum neureonan byeonmyeong neuryeojin simjang neon naege malhae wae motdoege mak hae nan neoege malhae eotteoke deo jalhae wae jasinegeman neul gwandaehae badacheoreom jaseokcheoreom kkeullyeotdeon urin ije gateun geukcheoreom mireonae jipchage kkeullyeo haengbokhage geurin naeiri heuryeo sumjugyeo nunmul heullyeo dalkomhage nokdeon hyeoneun ne momgwa mameul sogyeo nan tto nunmuljitge mandeureo neol hangsang gateun got bara bol su inneun geotdo jamkkan seuchyeoganeun baramdo maeumdo niga yeope isseodo nan tto nunmuljitge mandeureo neol hangsang gateun got bara bol su inneun geotdo jamkkan seuchyeoganeun baramdo maeumdo niga yeope isseodo sasohan gamjeong chaineun yeongachi bokjaphada nunchibogo milgo danggigo jigyeopge banbokhanda geu wajunge neon dangdanghan yeowang hangsang nan batdeureosseo geu oe sigan nan nae jasine da juini motdwaesseo keuge nae mame bakhin mot sangcheoro saenggin Sink Hole da sanggwaneopdeut malhago jajonsimeman gachireul dwo namjanikka byeonhan neo ttaemuninikka hansum swigo chamajworan mal ibe dalgoseo Special Day Event gamdongjeogin sigan You’re Not My Style igijeogin saenggak doraoneun geon ssaneulhan jeongjeok soge binan jalhaejwodo jalmotaetdaneun ilbangjeogin jilta sonagwi yakjeom japhin jeokgachi kkeutkkaji bireo meoreojilkka iyureul mollado michin deut tailleo There Is Nothing Can Fill My Mind Up oneul iman buneun baram neuseunhage kkeunheo nallyeo nan jal moreugesseo neol hyanghaetdeon nae maeumdo jichyeoganeun geotdo ni gyeote isseodo meoreojineun geot gata nappeun naran geol ara naran nomeul jiwo amu il eopdeon geotcheoreom Good-bye nan tto nunmuljitge mandeureo neol hangsang gateun got bara bol su inneun geotdo jamkkan seuchyeoganeun baramdo maeumdo niga yeope isseodo nan tto nunmuljitge mandeureo neol hangsang gateun got bara bol su inneun geotdo jamkkan seuchyeoganeun baramdo maeumdo niga yeope isseodo niga yeope isseodo |-|English= I’m making you cry again, just like always Looking at the same place is only momentary Even the passing wind and the feelings Even if you’re by my side I’m making you cry again, just like always Looking at the same place is only momentary Even the passing wind and the feelings Even if you’re by my side When you said that things aren’t like they used to be Why did I keep saying things that don’t make sense? Why am I shouting? My words are hidden by my pitiful pride It’s not that my heart has grown light I have just gotten comfortable around you The little fights brought on the pain Increasing excuses, slowing hearts You said to me, why am I being a jerk? I said to you, what more can I do for you? Why are you only self-tolerant? like the ocean, We used to be attracted to each other, like magnets But now we’re like the same magnetic poles Pushing each other away, pulled by obsession The happy tomorrows fade away, tears silently fall The sweetly melting tongue now deceives your body and heart I’m making you cry again, just like always Looking at the same place is only momentary Even the passing wind and the feelings Even if you’re by my side I’m making you cry again, just like always Looking at the same place is only momentary Even the passing wind and the feelings Even if you’re by my side The difference between the slightest emotions are so complicated A tiring repetition of being wary of each other and pushing and pulling You’re always the strong queen, I always held you up I couldn’t become the master of my own self A sink hole formed in the big scar that was nailed into my heart I talk as if nothing matters and only place value on pride Because I’m a guy, because it’s because of you, who changed I sigh and always ask to just hold it in Special day event, touching moments You’re not my style, selfish thoughts What comes back is a criticism in cold silence I treat you well but you one-sidedly attack by saying I did wrong Like an enemy who has been caught with a weakness, I beg till the very end Growing far apart, I don’t know the reason you yell at me like crazy There is nothing can fill my mind up Enough for today, the wind is blowing so I’ll loosen the knot and let it fly away I don’t even know my feelings for you now Getting tired, being next to you Seems like we’re growing apart I know that I’m a bad guy Erase a guy like me as if nothing happened, goodbye I’m making you cry again, just like always Looking at the same place is only momentary Even the passing wind and the feelings Even if you’re by my side I’m making you cry again, just like always Looking at the same place is only momentary Even the passing wind and the feelings Even if you’re by my side Even if you’re by my side Category:Songs